


Feudal Lies

by eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s time as an ascended being has brought him to the attention of Lord Yu.  Set in season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I ever attempted. Please be gentle with it. Poor thing has been beta'd, re-beta'd, and then beta'd some more just for good measure, all because I kept fiddling about with it. Changes have been made, cast aside, re-made, and procrastinated over. In the end, I'm leaving it as is, like a shrine to my younger chicken-scratching days. Any mistakes are lovingly mine. Please note: This story was written in 2007, well before a certain novel with similar content/theme was released.

**Feudal Lies**

 

 

XunMei stood before the elaborately decorated door and brushed away the creases in her serving robes. Satisfied her appearance would not offend her master’s guests, she knocked softly on the door and called, “Lao xiansheng, dui bu qui,” and placing a delicate ear to the door, she listened patiently.

“Xiaojie, qing lai.” With the muffled voice from beyond the closed door giving her permission to enter, XunMei pushed the food trolley with one hand, as she carefully opened the door with the other.   Acutely aware of the eyes that followed her every move, she kept her head down as she made her way into the room. “Ni yao zhongfan ma?” she inquired, gesturing towards the heavily laden platter that awaited inspection.

“Lunch?” replied the visitor in his native tongue, “Wo yao, xiexie nin,” he added, switching smoothly back into her more familiar Mandarin, as he moved forward to lift a platter of delicacies from the trolley. Bowing deeply, XunMei retrieved her trolley and backed her way out of the room, breathing a deep sigh of relief as the door closed firmly behind her.

~o0o~

A look of dismay etched on her face, Colonel Samantha Carter shook her head as she crossed the room towards the food-laden table. “I don’t get it, Daniel,” she muttered, plucking a bowl from the archeologist’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“We’ve been here for three days now and I still don’t understand why the servants all speak Chinese, yet everyone on the negotiating team speaks near perfect English.”

Returning to his spot on his bed, Daniel shrugged and picked over the contents of his bowl. “I know in our own past there were cultures that allowed only the upper echelon of their society to speak English, or other languages, whilst the rest of the population was only permitted to speak their native tongue.” Inspecting a lychee closely, he muttered, “Perhaps the same rules apply here.”

“I do not agree, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c muttered, frowning as he looked over the offering and walking back towards the door. “Did you not think it unusual the servants knew to speak to you in their own language without knowing you could understand them?”

With a startled expression, Daniel’s eyebrow twitched as he looked at Teal’c. Carefully chewing his lip, he placed the fruit down and looking at it said, “You know, Teal’c, I never gave it any consideration. Master Tang knew I was a linguist before we started negotiations, perhaps he shared that with his staff.”

A frown marring her features, Sam shook her head and returned to her place at a small bamboo desk. “I don’t think so, Daniel. He spoke to you in English from the start, and I never once heard you speak Chinese to anyone until the first servant approached you, and she spoke before you did.”

“Lucky guess?” he offered.

“It is also true that no one from the negotiation team or any of the servants have approached either Colonel Carter or myself, Daniel Jackson.”

Longing for a few more hours sleep, Daniel set his meal aside and stretched out on the bed. “I don’t know, Teal’c, I guess I just wasn’t paying attention.” Stifling a yawn, he added, “Some cultures only communicate with the leader or designated representative. Anyway,” knuckling his eyes and with a final yawn, he grinned sheepishly at Teal’c’s raised eyebrow, “sorry! Once the treaty has been formalized, I’ll be glad to get home and to my own bed!”

“I’ll just be glad to get back into some comfortable clothes. Have you seen what they’ve got us wearing for tonight’s banquet?” Sam nodded towards the bed where Daniel’s garment for the evening was spread out.

“Oh yes, that’s going to be fun,” Daniel muttered sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. “This is called a xuanduan, and it’s worn for ceremonial purposes. You hold the long wooden tablet when you’re being presented to royalty.” Rolling over onto his stomach he picked the tablet up and peered at it closely. “Actually I’m a bit curious as to why they’re going to this much effort for a simple negotiation. The whole time we were hashing out the finer points of the treaty the only people we saw was their negotiation team and a few servants. No high-ranking officials, and no members of the ruling family, so why go to all the trouble to hold such a formal banquet at the end?”

“Maybe they just like throwing a party.” Sam stood, shrugging down her own robes. “Anyway, doesn’t matter, just so long as we don’t miss tonight’s scheduled check in. I’m still not thrilled about not being allowed to keep our equipment and radios with us. I can understand the weapons, but there was nothing in our packs that could have passed as dangerous. Heck, even the C4 sat this mission out.”

“They don’t allow any technology or weaponry inside the palace with the exception of the Emperor’s personal guards,” Daniel reasoned, easing up off the bed, “we were lucky they conceded and let us bring our weapons through the gate at all.”

“Still,” Sam commented, making her way to a large window at the end of the room. Pulling the heavy drapes back, she looked down at the bustling courtyard below. A mix of palace personnel and local vendors, the square resembled a vibrant bustling market place. Turning around, back to the window, Sam pressed against the frame and ran a hand through her short hair. “I’ll feel a lot better when we get our gear back and get home. Something about all these rules is making me edgy.”

A soft knock drew everyone’s attention to the large wooden door at the other end of the room. “Qing Jin.” Daniel called out as he moved to let their visitor in.

Tired-sounding hinges groaned under the weight of the massive door, and swinging free, revealed a small elderly Asian man. Bowing slightly at the waist, his black robe barely registered a sound. “Doctor Jackson,” he said in near perfect English. “Please forgive my interruption. Your presence, and that of your guests, is required in the meeting hall for the formal inductions preceding tonight’s banquet.”

Returning the gesture, Daniel bowed keeping his eyes downcast. “Thank you Master Tang, we’d be honored if you could escort us.”

~o0o~

Daniel gazed down the palace’s hallway, amazed by the intricate carvings and artwork. A series of magnificent halls and family chambers, it reminded him of the Forbidden City in Beijing with its lattice-worked corridors and decorative pathways. Most of the buildings formed separate complexes, each with its own carefully tended gardens, and Daniel was in awe of its beauty.  

Winding their way through the palace, SG-1 found themselves back at the hall they’d used for the negotiations. Stylishly redecorated, long bolts of red silk billowed from the high ceilings, and yet more of the brightly colored fabric cascaded to the floor. Chairs and large cushions lay scattered everywhere, giving the room an Arabian feel whilst still maintaining its eastern heritage.

Daniel looked across at Sam and smiled. His team-mate’s earlier misgivings about the mission appeared forgotten as she looked wide-eyed at the sight.

“This is amazing,” she whispered, “You wouldn’t know it was the same room.”

“Our servants have spent many hours transforming this room for your pleasure, Doctor Jackson. We trust that you are satisfied.”

Satisfied? Daniel was blown away. The splendor of the room was far beyond what he’d imagined. “This is… wow!” Catching a slight frown cross Tang’s face, he pulled his enthusiasm back a notch. “Please thank your staff for me, Master Tang. I am honored by the attention you have afforded me during my stay.”

“The honor is ours, Doctor Jackson. Now if you and your guests could please make yourself comfortable anywhere you wish,” he offered, gesturing towards the many seats in the room, “Master Gao will be here shortly to read the Historical Lineage of our Dynasty, and to recite our Emperor’s many achievements during his long reign. This tradition has been handed down through the generations and is held to show the importance that our people place on our Emperor. We do this to signify the successful conclusion of all our treaties.”

Leaving SG1 to get comfortable, Master Tang nodded and left the room, his silk robe rustling discreetly. Everything about the man was discreet, even his careful explanations.

Making himself comfortable on one of the low stools, Daniel scanned the room, and leaning in close to Sam, whispered, “This is unusual.”

“Something wrong?”

Daniel closed his eyes, a finger tapping against his pursed lips. “The Lineage and Historical Achievements of a ruler are usually part of the meet and greet at the start of opening a dialog. We’ve seen such a tradition in many cultures, not only on Earth, but on quite a lot of the planets we’ve gated to. I did note its absence when we first sat down for talks but didn’t think it was important enough to mention.” He paused, and with his brow furrowed in thought, added, “It seems odd to leave such a ceremony until the end.”

“Daniel,” Sam whispered, her breath ghosting into Daniel’s ear, “we all know that visual similarities don’t equate to cultural ones. It seems reasonable there would be some differences.”

“Yeah, I understand that and I’ve noted quite a few already.” Daniel fidgeted nervously, the stool suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “Asian cultures are steeped in tradition and a lot of their ceremonies have survived the test of time. If these people really are the descendants of slaves taken from Earth, then it seems to me the protocols that govern those same ceremonies would have gone with them.”

“I don’t know, Daniel. We’ve seen a lot of cultural deviations on planets we’ve visited. This could be just another example of what happens when you transplant a population,” Sam offered.

Choosing to stand, Teal’c leaned slightly over the heads of his team-mates, hands clasped behind his back. “Indeed, Daniel Jackson,” he muttered, attention focused on the only entrance to the room. “The Goa’uld are not above manipulating the belief systems of their slaves to suit their own purposes.”

Daniel looked around the room, his eyes searching for a hint. Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. Scrubbing a hand across his chin, he shrugged at Teal’c, frustration making the action seem jerky. “Yeah, I guess so, but something isn’t right here, Teal’c.” Sighing, he muttered, “Channeling Jack.”

With a snort, Sam looked at Daniel and smiling, reached out to pat his shoulder. “Oh, Daniel. God forbid! Let’s just say you’re tired, okay?” The grin lighting her face, Sam shook her head once more.

~o0o~

“Excuse me, Doctor Jackson.”

Master Gao found the people of the Tau’ri fascinating. They were noisy, talked too much, and were far too inquisitive. Lowering his eyes, he struggled not to smile as Doctor Jackson’s stool skittered across the room.

“Master Gao?”

Bowing slightly, his eyes never once leaving his guest, Gao moved forward and gestured towards the discarded stool, “Please. You may remain seated.”

Watching the Tau’ri man retrieve his seat, Gao sighed and wondered what exactly it was about this particular man that had Master Tang so anxious. The Master had made Gao’s duties clear. Doctor Jackson was to be treated with the highest regard, a thought that did not sit well with Gao at all. These were not the first off worlders to visit; in fact trade was quite common with other planets. What made this one Tau’ri more important than the rest? Shrugging off the thought, Gao cleared his throat, and jutting out his chin, let his gaze slide between the three visitors before speaking.   “I am the keeper of the Imperial records and custodian of His Lordship’s Historical Lineage. It has been so for all of our recorded history, at the conclusion of such treaties or other such pledges, the party involved are read the Historical Lineage of our Emperor, and a chronicle of his achievements. On completion all agreements are considered binding, and are regarded as having been forged in good faith. I shall commence with our Emperor’s Historical Lineage.”

Withdrawing a scroll from the folds of his robe, Master Gao carefully unfurled it and held it high in front of his face. Glancing once more at the visitors to be sure he had their attention, he commenced his recital. “On the day that was the first day of the mighty Xia Dynasty, all were ruled justly and in return bestowed great honor to our first Emperor, the Mighty XiaYu. A ruler whose deeds shall be forever remembered in the hearts and stories of his lineage, for he was first and affectionately called Lord DaYu.”

~o0o~

Daniel paled and tried to ignore the bead of sweat sliding down the back of his neck. Rubbing his sweaty palms on the knees of his BDU’s, he tried to keep his attention on Gao, thankful the young man was so engrossed in his task he hadn’t noticed his discomfort. Trying his best to hide a frown, Daniel wondered if he’d heard the Master correctly, and could do nothing to stop the rest of the speech sliding by, his attention focused firmly elsewhere. _This can’t be right_ , he thought, mentally shaking his head,   _Lord DaYu!_ There was no way, with all the long protracted meeting leading up to the negotiations; they could have missed such a simple detail. No, Daniel decided, there was never any need to know the whole lengthy drawn out history of a people whose civilization had been flourishing for thousands of years. Yes, they had been visited by a Goa’uld in the past, and Master Tang had freely answered all Daniel’s questions in that regard, but there was never any reason to track this planet’s ruler all the way back to his ancestral past.

Chancing a quick look at Sam, Daniel instantly knew she hadn’t picked up the reference, and turning to Teal’c was out of the question. The action would surely draw attention to his rapidly growing concern. No, he’d just have to see the whole ceremony through and try to work it out later back in his room.

Rolling his shoulders, Daniel pushed his chaotic thoughts aside and forced himself to tune back into Master Gao’s words, knowing full well their meaning was already lost.

~o0o~

Ushering Teal’c and Sam back into his room, Daniel closed the door and listened as their escort’s footfalls faded. Sagging back against the door, he closed his eyes and whispered, “We’re in trouble.”

Teal’c snapped his head up, eyes flashing. With a guarded look, he demanded coldly, “Trouble, Daniel Jackson?”

Eyes wide, and body tense, Sam looked around the room and moving closer to Daniel she whispered, “I don’t understand, what’s the problem?”

Pushing off the door, Daniel started to pace, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Obviously something neither of you picked up on.” Lost in his train of thought, Daniel brought his hand down and tapped on his lip, all the while muttering. “Maybe it’s just a coincidence but I don’t think so. Oh, this could be bad.”

“Daniel! Enough!” Sam grabbed Daniel’s shoulders. “Stop pacing! You’re making me nervous!”

Frustration and impatience made Daniel’s mouth tight. With a grunt, he grabbed a chair and threw himself into it. “Okay, listen up. I may ask questions!” Throwing a hand in the air, he morphed into lecture mode. “When Master Gao started his Lineage speech, he spoke of the first Emperor of the Dynasty as XiaYu. Now, at first I thought I’d misheard, but as he went on I realized I hadn’t. XiaYu is also the name of the First Emperor of the Xia Dynasty on Earth. The Emperor was commonly called DaYu.” He looked up expectantly at Sam and Teal’c, and frowning at their blank expressions, added in a hushed voice, “Lord Yu.”

With realization obviously hitting like a slap in the face, Sam let out a very O’Neill-like, “Hell, no!”

“How could we miss this?”

“I don’t know, Teal’c.” Shaking his head slowly, Daniel closed his eyes and tried to slow his racing thoughts. “I was going over it in my mind during the ceremony, and there was simply no need, never has been a need,” he emphasized, “to delve into the ancient history of people who have been this established for so long. If we went back to the start with every ally we’ve ever made, we probably wouldn’t have made any. There’s no reason to check back that far. The brief history we were given on initial contact gave us no information on the rulers of the current dynasty beyond the last thousand years.”

“Is it possible this could be a mere coincidence, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked hopefully.

“No, Teal’c.” Daniel was back on his feet and pacing again. “I considered it, but it mirrors the Xia Dynasty on Earth too much to be a coincidence.”

“So, Daniel, do you have any ideas on what’s happened here?”

“I think the Goa’uld that transplanted the original population took on the persona of Lord Yu, probably to keep them under control. That has to be it, Sam!” Fatigue and worry wearing down his energy levels, Daniel winced at the headache screaming out for his attention. “According to ancient Chinese history from Earth, Xia Yu, otherwise known as Lord Yu, was the first Emperor of the Xia dynasty which-,”

“Daniel!” Sam waved a hand in front of his face, attempting to force Daniel’s musings back on track.

“Oh yeah, right. So um… on Earth, Yu the Great preferred the abdication system of rule and thus after about 45-50 years as Emperor abdicated in favor of his son Qi. Qi set about changing this to a hereditary system and the rest of the dynasty was ruled pretty much by direct descent. It ended some 15 or 16 emperors later when the last emperor of the dynasty, Jie, squandered away his rule by living a decadent life and ruling with a tyrannical hand. He was overthrown by his subjects thus ending the Xia Dynasty and starting the Shang Dynasty.”

Daniel was in lecture mode now, words coming faster and faster as information, long ago learned, suddenly forced its way to the front of his mind. “Now, from what I understood at the ceremony, when the family tree was read out, Lord Yu was at the top, thus heading the dynasty. Makes sense! The names of the emperors that followed do not match the ruling list for the Xia dynasty we had on Earth, which of course also makes sense, as the difference stopped when the original slaves were taken from Earth. This whole time we’ve been given the name of the ruling emperor here but never heard nor seen any hereditary list.”

“Nor have we seen the ruling Emperor,” Teal’c muttered, a deep scowl appearing on his normally stoic face.

“My god,” Daniel exclaimed, a finger tapping at his throbbing temple, “we’re just about to go to dinner with a direct descendant of Lord Yu.”

“How can that be, Daniel?” Sam reasoned. “I thought the Goa’uld didn’t reproduce in the normal fashion.”

“They don’t! All Goa’uld are spawned from a queen but they can produce offspring once in a human host. Something we’ve already seen.” Daniel cringed, trying not to let his memories of Sha’re rise to the surface. “Once the child is developed enough they could be taken as a host, thus having both a biological and Goa’uld lineage. We saw the same thing happen with Apophis and Klorel, except in that case Skaara was not the offspring of Apophis, so without a biological link; Klorel was probably only a son in name.

“Emperors throughout Chinese history have taken wives and concubines to safeguard their bloodlines and I don’t think it’s any different here. The names might not be the same, and the time in rule would be vastly different given the long life of a hosted human, but each Emperor that has ruled here had to have been a Goa’uld and every one of them, I’m pretty sure, has been a direct descendant from the original ruler. Well, at least the host has been.”

“Lord Yu,” Teal’c uttered, his words ringing with disgust.

“Exactly!”

“But Yu is still alive, so wouldn’t it be fair to say every one of his descendants that ruled would also still be alive?” Sam queried, seeming as though she was still struggling trying to make sense of the situation.

“They probably are and that’s the scary part.” Drumming his fingers, Daniel furrowed his brow, thinking out loud. “Yu’s domain is vast. We know it’s made up of many planets and probably hundreds of thousands, if not millions of slaves and servants. We also know from experience, that amongst the Goa’uld, a pharaoh’s rule is more often threatened by a son than an enemy, at least that’s what Bra’tac led us to believe. That doesn’t mean it happens everywhere. Yu, despite the fact that he’s the oldest and one of the most powerful of the Goa’uld System Lords, has always been one of the easier ones to get along with.” He paused to give Sam and Teal’c a wry, lopsided grin then added, “Well, most of the time. It may be that his sending his descendants to rule over a planet in his domain is one way of giving them enough power to satisfy them, but hopefully not so much he can’t control them. Bit of a wild leap?”

“Makes more sense than anything I can think of,” Sam admitted flatly.

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed.

~o0o~

“ _Unauthorized Off World Activation! Repeat, Unauthorized Off World Activation!_ ”

“Oy.” Jack O’Neill sighed, and rising from his chair, stared dejectedly at the mounting pile of paper work creeping its way across his desk. Passing through the briefing room, he took a moment to look down from the massive glass windows at the SF’s below as they took up a defensive position around the Stargate.

“Walter!” Jack bellowed, making his way down the winding staircase to the Gate control room. “Anything?”

“Nothing yet, sir. No, wait. Confirming Tok’ra IDC.” The sergeant squinted at his screen, and with a sly glance at the general added, “Open the iris, sir?”

Tilting his head to the side, and with a wry smile on his face, Jack muttered, “Music to my ears.” Blowing the air between his teeth in a whistling sound, he sighed. “Okay, let’ em in, Walter, let’s see what our good friends want.”

The large titanium iris slowly spun itself open revealing the shimmering event horizon, bathing the gateroom in an eerie blue light. Rocking back on his heels, a look of awe on his face, Jack murmured, “Man that just never gets old.”

Scant moments later, the horizon rippled, and the usually calm Jacob Carter strode his way purposefully down the ramp, acknowledging the SFs, whose weapons were tracking him as he moved, with a curt nod of the head.

Making his way down the control room stairs two at a time, Jack offered a jovial, “Jacob,” as he exited the blast doors, arms open in greeting.

“Jack, we have a problem.”

Jack’s gazed wavered between Jacob and the still active gate, as if waiting for someone else to come through. “Well, hello to you too. It’s always a ‘problem’ with the Tok’ra.” He intoned, two fingers on each had held in the air as if emphasizing the word. “Don’t you ever just come for a visit?”

“Not this time. I suggest we retreat to the briefing room.” Brushing past Jack’s shoulder, Jacob strode away from the SF’s and out into the corridor.

“Okay, then, don’t mind me.” Waving his hand in the air, Jack casually dismissed the SFs and trailed after his old friend. “I’ll just wait for my orders then.”

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

 

Jacob Carter was a man on a mission, and if there was one thing that Jack had learned from years of experience with the Tok’ra operative, it was that if Jacob was on a mission then Jack should be worried. Jack was worried.

“Okay, Jacob, spill it,” Jack ordered, taking his seat at the head of the table. “That wasn’t your normal graceful entrance so I’m guessing there’s something up in Tok’ra-ville.”

“Where is SG-1, Jack?” Jacob asked, sliding into the nearest chair and choosing to ignore Jack’s witty remark.

“They’re um… off world at the moment.” Jack paused. _What was the damn gate designation?_ “PT9…187. I think. Daniel is working out a treaty with the local Warlord there over mining rights. Why, what’s up?”

“When are you expecting them back?”

“We allowed three days for the treaty negotiations and one day for some ritual celebration they requested the team attend. They left about three days ago so...” he glanced up at the clock on the wall, “they should be back tomorrow around mid-morning, give or take.”

“And you’ve had no communication from them at all?”

“They’ve kept to their regular check in times.” Leaning forward in his chair, Jack raised an eyebrow at Jacob and afforded him a small smile. “We can dance around this all day, Jacob, why don’t you just get to the point here?”

Jacob pushed himself back from the table and turned to stand in front of the window overlooking the Gate room. Jack watched the man as his head lowered signaling he was handing control of his body over to his symbiote, Selmak.  

“Several hours ago we came into possession of some information regarding Lord Yu.” He turned to face O’Neill, the deep, distorted vocal tones of the symbiote reverberating through the briefing room. “As you may be aware, Lord Yu is suffering from a degenerative disorder common amongst both Goa’uld and Tok’ra symbiotes when they reach old age.”

Dredging up old mission reports was not Jack’s forte, but he seemed to remember Daniel mentioning this problem recently. “Something about the sarcophagus not being effective anymore and not being able to take a new host?”

“That is correct.   Other symptoms may include lapses in memory and judgment, as well as emotional outbursts and, in some cases, violent or erratic behavior. I believe you would call it senility. As the Tok’ra do not use sarcophagus technology we do not experience this type of behavior, but simply grow weaker until our eventual death.”

 _Okay, that makes sense,_ Jack thought. “So what happens to the host?”

Jack looked across at the Tok’ra operative. Arms folded across his chest and eyes downcast, Jack couldn’t tell whether the man was worried or carrying on some internal conversation with his host. When Selmak’s brows knitted and a frown marred his face, he knew something was wrong.

“Selmak?”

“I am sorry, General O’Neill, Jacob was very insistent in his desire for me to tell you all I can about this process. It is not something we would generally discuss with a non-blended human, but as it relates to SG-1 I will continue.

As you are well aware, General, the Tok’ra share a truly symbiotic relationship with our hosts, so when the onset of the disorder is first noticed the host is offered a choice - to remain with the symbiote so that both will die together, or to be separated from the symbiote and go on to perhaps host another. As has happened so often in our past, the host has chosen to remain blended and die with its symbiote.”

“What!” O’Neill exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief. “Even when there was a choice?”

“Yes.   As I stated previously, we have a truly symbiotic relationship. Call it a marriage, if you will. Sometimes in this situation one can simply not live without the other.”

Jack stood up from the table, and crossing the room, took up a pitcher from a nearby table and poured himself a glass of water. “Okay, this is all very interesting but how does it tie in with Yu?” he asked, returning to his seat.

“We have long believed Lord Yu no longer possesses the ability to change hosts, but a scientist we have working in his inner circle has informed us this is not the case. Whilst it is true Lord Yu has reached his twilight years,” O’Neill smiled at the comment, “a word that Jacob prefers, I assure you,” Selmak countered, “it now appears that whilst he is weak, he still has the ability to take on another host, but not for much longer. Our operative, Mirel, informed us of a drug that has come into Yu’s possession which will not only allow him to take a new host, but prolong his life long enough… to procure the information he so desperately desires.”

“Oh, here it comes.” Jack sighed and rolling his eyes skyward he muttered, “I just know I’m not going to like this.”

“Indeed you are not, General.” Selmak shook his head slowly. “Lord Yu seeks information on how to reach ascension. To this end he has placed a bounty for the capture of Doctor Jackson. The bounty is a hundred-fold of that which the system lords previously offered. We believe he intends to take Doctor Jackson as a host in an attempt to gain this knowledge. Mirel has calculated the drug he is currently using has a limited effective timeframe that is quickly running out.”

“Holy crap!” Getting out of his chair faster than his knees could protest, Jack sprinted towards the stairwell and took the steps two at a time down towards the control room. “Walter!” He bellowed, “Dial up PT9-187 now!”

“Dialing PT9-187.”

Jack stood hunched over the dialing computer mentally willing the thing to go faster. “You couldn’t have gotten straight to the point, Selmak?” he demanded as the Tok’ra exited the stairs.

“Sorry, Jack.” Jacob took a reflexive step backward as O’Neill whipped his head around to stare at him. “Selmak figured you’d rather talk to me now.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather not be having this conversation at all.” Eyes reflecting the anger seething through his body, lips thinned, Jack grunted rudely, “Why is it every time you turn up at our doorstep it’s always gloom and doom? This has gone way, way past getting old, Jacob. How much more haven’t you told us?” Jack turned his attention back to the Gate. “Oh, come on, hurry and connect!”

Moments later, last chevron locking and the control room window reflecting the hue of an open wormhole, Sergeant Harriman announced, “Wormhole established, sir, you can try and make contact now.”

“At last,” Jack muttered. “SG-1 niner, this is the SGC, do you copy?” Pause. Wait. Listen. “SG-1 niner, this is General O’Neill, do you copy? Over.”

Nothing.

“Damn it! Walter, keep trying.” Jack shot an angry look over his shoulder at Jacob. “I sure as hell hope you’re wrong about this.” Turning back towards the observation window, he grabbed the microphone and flicked it on.

“SG-2 and 3 to the briefing room immediately!”

~o0o~

Master Tang couldn’t be happier. The plan, his own excellent creation, was playing out perfectly and would reach its not so dramatic end at tonight’s banquet when his true master, Lord Yu, would arrive to collect his prize. For his own part, Tang would receive the ultimate reward, this city, his own to rule and subjugate. Yes, Master Tang was a happy man.

“Master! Master!” Quiet in his approach, Kang held his hands tightly to his chest.

Tang sighed, annoyed at the disturbance, “What is it, Kang?”

“Master, you asked me to watch over the devices the off-worlders brought with them.” Kang stepped forward and thrust one of SG-1’s radios into the Master’s hands. “This one started talking.”

Taking the device in his hand, Tang turned it over. “Do you recall what the voice said?”

“Not everything, Master, it was all very quick. The voice did identify itself as O’Neill, a very strange name.”

Eyes flashing with anger, Tang admonished Kang for not paying greater attention. “Leave the device with me and return to your duties.” Placing the radio in the fold of his robe, he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. “Speak of this to no-one.”

With a deep bow and a muffled, “Yes, Master.” Kang swiftly left the room.

Tang cursed his bad luck. This was not supposed to happen. The off-worlders had been permitted to check in once a day during the negotiations to appease their world’s leaders. There would be no further need for contact after tonight’s banquet. Doctor Jackson would be in the service of Lord Yu, and the female and Shol’va would be sent back through the gate to deliver news of their companion’s demise.

With the threat of the off-worlders returning through the TianShenMen to retrieve their people, Tang had to act quickly. Palace guards placed at the portal might deter them for a short time, but it wouldn’t be enough. With Lord Yu’s forces not arriving for several more hours, Tang needed to take action now.

A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Tang praised his own cunning. A plan, so childishly simple in its execution, could give him back the advantage he thought he’d lost.

~o0o~

Reality of the situation becoming clearer, Sam had to quell her own growing fear and focus on Daniel. Her team-mate was becoming increasingly agitated, pacing the room in ever-quickening circles.

“Daniel, is it possible, that this could simply be an off-shoot from that initial civilization, and we’ve just happened to stumble across it?”

Halting mid-stride, Daniel slid his fingers under his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know, Sam. It’s possible. There was nothing about the negotiations that led me to believe there was a problem.” Shaking his head, Daniel’s face creased into a frown. Frustrated, he scrubbed a hand through his hair. “We disagreed over some of the wording and finer contractual points but that’s to be expected. The negotiation team has been courteous towards us-,”

“Towards you, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said reasonably.

All right,” Daniel huffed, throwing his hands in the air, “Towards me, but I thought we discussed that.”

“For now we play along as though nothing is wrong.” Resting a hand on Daniel’s arm, Sam attempted to placate him. “This planet is so far from Yu’s domain as to make this look like mere coincidence. We attend the banquet tonight, check in with the General after, and check out of here in the morning.”

Nodding, Daniel sighed heavily and sank down on the bed. Positive he was in need of rest, Sam was about to suggest he get some sleep when a soft knock at the door drew her attention away.

With a small measure of confidence returning to his voice, Daniel responded to the knock. “Qing Jin.”

Door opening, the young serving girl entered bearing a tray heaped with steaming tea and pastries. Her nervousness was evident by her wavering hands as she placed the tray on the table. “Lao Xiansheng. Nide Chadian.” Cup in hand, she shuffled to Daniel and handed him the aromatic brew.

Sam looked over the contents of the tray and smiled. “See,” she beamed cheerfully. Picking up the two remaining cups she handed one to Teal’c and took a long drink of the herb infused drink, “probably all a coincidence.”

A darkening scowl on his face, Teal’c drained his tea in one mouthful, and with a grimace, looked down at the empty cup. “I do not like this beverage.”

“Yeah,” Sam slurred, her vision distorting as she looked across at Daniel, the cup in his hand crashing to the floor as he slumped back onto the bed. “Daniel?” Frowning at the sound of her voice, Sam stumbled forward, the floor rising to meet her as her mind closed down and all conscious thought fled.

~o0o~

“Aagh.” Oh yes, that sounded intelligent. Sam groaned loudly, cursing the train driver that had broadsided her recently.

“Lie still, Colonel Carter, the drug is still in your system.”

_Drug! What?_

Running her tongue over her lips, Sam struggled to focus on Teal’c’s face. “Drugged? Was I drugged?”

“Yes, Colonel Carter, I believe the tea we ingested was laced with a sleeping drug.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, “could have sworn it was a train.”

“Is it not normally a truck?”

“No, Teal’c, this time it was definitely a train.” Rolling over, Sam tried to force her tired, gritty eyes open. “Where are we?”

“We are back at the Gate,” Teal’c muttered, “but Daniel Jackson is not with us.”

“What!” she cried, bolting upright. “Ow!”

 “I did suggest it would be wise for you to remain lying down,” he cautioned.

Gingerly reaching out to squeeze Teal’c’s shoulder, Sam turned to their immediate problem. All of their packs were lying off to one side along with their radios. Stumbling to the nearest pack and opening it up, Sam sighed with relief when the sleek form of the GDO peeked out at her. “Well, at least we can get out of here.” Looking towards the gate she took a deep breath and willed her stomach to obey, and rising up on unsteady legs she made her way to the DHD. “We need to get back and put together an S&R team to retrieve Daniel.”

“I am not so sure, Colonel Carter.” Teal’c was on his feet now, staring at the nearby tree-line. “I believe we are being watched from several directions.”

“Well, we didn’t walk here by ourselves, Teal’c, so whoever is out there wants to make sure we leave. Right now we’re not in a position to do anything else.” Reaching down, Sam snagged one of the packs and hefted it onto her shoulder. “Grab the other two, I’ll dial the gate.”

~o0o~

With a measured look, Jack studied the crowded briefing room table. Feretti and Reynolds were engrossed in their pre-mission folders, their faces a study in concentration. Tapping his pen on the table, the general struggled to remember the last time he’d endured a briefing of this size.

Dimming the lights, he brought up the rear wall display and rapped a knuckle against the monitor, and with a quick look at Daniel’s pre-mission notes, he began the briefing. “MALP telemetry taken prior to SG-1 stepping out onto PT9-187 showed no detectable defences in the immediate vicinity of the Gate, and initial contact with the inhabitants set their level of technology as being similar to that of Earth in the late sixteenth century.” Clicking through a series of photographs, he stopped at a picture of a young Asian man, and zoomed in on the image. “SG-6 reported the inhabitants of the planet closely resembled those of China, leaving us to wonder if there was any connection to Lord Yu.”

“Threat assessment, sir?”

Jack looked at the raised hand towards the back of the room. “Negligible, Feretti, the planet was deemed too far outside the boundary of Yu’s territory to pose any problem.”

“Goa’uld activity?”

“Don’t get ahead of me.” Turning back to the screen, Jack brought up an image of an elderly Chinese man, his grey hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, his long black robes giving him an almost regal look. “Contact between SG-6 and a representative of the ruling Emperor, a Master Tang, led cultural expert, Doctor Sarah Dale, to the conclusion there had been no recent Goa’uld activity, although apparently this Master Tang confided that one had visited the planet several centuries earlier.”

Whirling around, upending a folder, Jack grabbed a sheet of paper. “Listen up; this is what Daniel had to say. ‘Mineral scans detected sizable quantities of Naquadah and Trinium some distance from the gate, as well as several other minerals high on the SGC wish list. With an invitation from the Emperor to commence negotiations, it was recommended that we send our chief negotiator.’ That, gentlemen, is where we are at.” Jack tapped at the screen as he turned it off and stared into space for a brief moment. His mind racing, he added slowly, “Okay, so we need to send another MALP back to the planet.”

Colonel Reynolds glanced up, his eyes narrowed. “Sir, the first MALP?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Carter has followed protocol and checked in.” Walking back to his seat and sliding into his chair, Jack shrugged with irritation. “Damned if I know what’s going on, their next check in is at 2300hours. With what the Tok’ra told us we tried to make contact but got nothing. So either the MALP has malfunctioned or they’re being stopped from responding to our hails.” With a pointed look at Jacob, Jack said flatly, “If you have anything for me, now is the time to jump in.”

Feretti drummed a pencil on the table as he tried to articulate his thoughts. “Does the Tok’ra know why Lord Yu is even considering ascension?”

Risking a small smile, Jack arched his eyebrow. “Does it matter, Lou?”

“I think I can answer that,” Jacob interrupted, “our source has informed us that Lord Yu is concerned the balance of power amongst the System Lords will be tipped even further in favor of Anubis should he succumb to the effects of the degenerative disorder. The—”

“What?” Jack exclaimed incredulously, “I thought we took care of Anubis when we left him freezing his snaky ass on some ice-locked planet.” Color tinging his cheeks, he growled, “Tell me we froze his snaky ass?”

“I don’t think so, Jack.” Jacob returned Jack’s cool stare. Folding his hands neatly, he focused on the rest of the assembled men. “We’ve received word from several operatives in the services of the more influential System Lords, that Jaffa loyal to both Anubis and Ba’al have been massing on planets within Anubis’s former territory. Operatives for both Bastet and Kali the Destroyer, as well as several lesser System Lords, have reported the losses of Ha’taks and troops-,”

“And you were going to tell us when?” His face hardened, and he stretched across the briefing table, stabbing a finger in Jacob’s direction. “Now see this! **This** is what I mean! It’s the same ol’ same ol’ with the Tok’ra. Never the full story, **no** , just enough to keep us happy. Christ, Jacob, have you forgotten this is your home planet as well? What part of loyalty don’t you get?”

Biting down his frustration, Jack levelled a glare at Jacob. “Okay, Jacob, let’s hear the rest of it then.”

Lowering his head, Jacob allowed Selmac to take over the conversation.

“As Jacob informed you, the Tok’ra have noticed a build up of troops in territory previously occupied by Anubis. What we did not know until recently, was these troops also included Kull warriors. It was thought with Anubis’ demise, and the considerable damage done to the breeding and training complex at Tarteris, the Kull warriors would simply die off. Information gathered on Earth via the autopsy conducted by myself and Major Carter, concluded they had an exceptionally short life span, thus supporting our assumption. It is now evident another queen was located and the breeding program has been re-initialized.”

Head in hand, Jack closed his eyes and muttered, “You know this how?”

“We don’t, but we are as sure as we can be. When Doctor Jackson went undercover for the Tok’ra at the meeting of the System Lords several years ago, it was apparent Ba’al’s loyalties were overwhelmingly in favor of Anubis. He was influential in obtaining the majority vote needed from the other Goa’uld in attendance to have Anubis reinstated to the ranks of the System Lords.”

Jack lifted his chin slightly, and with a quizzical look on his face, asked, “I thought Daniel said Osiris was responsible for bringing the other Goa’ulds around to Anubis’ side?”

Selmac nodded, and continued his careful explanation, ensuring he kept the general’s concentration. “It’s true Osiris did attempt to lure Lord Yu into accepting Anubis’ petition, but it was Ba’al who successfully obtained the majority vote from the remaining System Lords. It has only been since we placed operatives amongst the more powerful of the System Lords, that we have obtained information on the troop build-up and the growing numbers of Kull warriors. The fact these warriors are being outwardly led by Ba’al has led us to believe Anubis is still alive.”

Jack looked sceptical. “And again, I say, you know this how?”

Selmac picked at the folder. Looking up and holding the general’s gaze, he replied carefully. “Make no mistakes, General O’Neill, the Kull warriors have been genetically bred to serve none but Anubis.”

“Okay.” Running his hands down his face, lips pursed, Jack raised a finger in the air, “this is all good, but how does it tie up with Yu wanting to ascend?”

“Mirel, the scientist in Lord Yu’s inner circle, has informed us that Lord Yu no longer holds the coalition of the System Lords in any regard.”

With his arms folded across his chest, Feretti rocked back in his chair. “He doesn’t trust them any longer?”

“He does not.”

“Never trust a snake, especially not one of your own, huh?” Jack replied smugly.

“Most observant, General,” Selmak agreed. “Lord Yu is worried once he is no longer in control the System Lords, the galaxy will be at the mercy of Anubis and Ba’al. Considering the size of the territory he commands, this is of great concern. He fears there is no one in his domain capable of carrying on his legacy, or powerful enough to stand up to the combined forces commanded by Anubis and Ba’al.”

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes in disbelief. “Unbelievable! So… what? He thinks by ascending, he’ll be able to use his newfound powers on Anubis and keep hold of his own territories?”

“Correct.” Selmak added matter-of-factly. “Although, and Mirel is in agreement, we are not sure if he is aware of Anubis’ physical disposition or of his inability to use the knowledge and power he gained as one of the ascended,”

“So Yu wants to forcibly take Daniel as a host, suck his mind dry for everything he knows on ascension, and then find out when it’s waaaay too late, for Daniel, that is, that he can’t use anything he’s learnt?”

“Yes, General, that is correct.”

Jack wondered how much paperwork it would take to demote himself, but figured it’d probably be worth the effort. Shaking his head, he muttered, “Oy vey!”

“ _Unauthorized Off World Activation! Repeat, Unauthorized Off World Activation!_ ”

“Oh yes, and here we go again.” Sliding out of his chair, Jack made his way to the control room at full sprint. “Tell me we have an IDC coming through, Walter!” he yelled from part way down the stairwell.

“Coming through now, sir,” Walter replied, attention focused on the control room monitors. “It’s SG-1! Travelers en route”

With a hissed “Sweet!” Jack bypassed the control room and headed straight down to the gate room. Jacob close on his heels, both men squeezed through the double blast doors as Sam and Teal’c stumbled through the event horizon.

Eyes darting back and forth, Jack saw the one thing he didn’t want to. Daniel wasn’t with them, which likely meant Lord Yu had him. “Daniel?”

Eyes dark and brooding, Sam took a deep breath. Looking the general in the eyes, she shook her head slowly. “Sorry, sir, they took him.”

Shrugging off the two packs he was carrying, Teal’c let them fall haphazardly onto the ramp and grumbled, “I believe Lord Yu is involved in some capacity.”

“Hey, kiddo,” Jacob knelt down in front of his daughter, “you don’t look so hot.” He reached out and drew her into a warm embrace.

“They drugged us. Left us back at the gate with our equipment.” Sam looked up at Jack, exhaustion dulling her normally shining eyes. “I’m sorry, sir, we have no idea what they’ve done with Daniel.”

Moving to stand in front of Teal’c, Jack rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Can you two make it to the infirmary or do you need a medical team?”

“I can walk, O’Neill.”

“I’ll be okay, sir,” Sam replied, leaning into Jacob as he helped her up.

“Never doubted it, Colonel. We’ll debrief as soon as Doc’s checked you over.”

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

Daniel’s rise to consciousness was a slow and painful one. _Naturally,_ he thought, swallowing deeply to hold back the bile rising in his throat. Either the tea packed a powerful punch, or they’d been drugged. The crowd cheering loudly in his head was all in favor of the drugs.

Unable to bite back a groan, Daniel rolled carefully onto his side in an attempt to sit up. “Sam, Te...” _Oh god, lick your lips and try again, Jackson_. Coughing as gently as possible, Daniel felt his body bounce slightly, a sure sign he was still in his palace room.

“Sam? Teal’c.” _Yes, way better._

“Your friends are no long here, Doctor Jackson.”

Running a shaky hand across his mouth and licking his parched lips, Daniel turned his head towards the voice. “Master Tang?” Struggling to get his eyes to cooperate, the view in front of him was distorted and moving in ways his muddled brain couldn’t comprehend. “What happened?”

“Your friends have returned through the TianShenMen.”

_Tian? What?_

“The tea you drank contained a powerful sleeping agent, enough to render you unconscious and give us time to return your companions to the portal. Unfortunately you required a larger dose to ensure you remained unconscious during the process. It will take your body some time to recover; I suggest you spent it resting.”

With the effort of focusing his eyes ramping up his nausea, Daniel tried to relax, pushing his body back further into the pillows. Arms crossed over his tensing stomach, he whispered weakly, “Why?”

Muffled footsteps on the hard floor told Daniel that Tang was moving closer towards the bed.

“Why? You are to be honored, Doctor Jackson. You have been chosen to become Lord Yu’s next host.”

_Oh God, No!_ The nausea that had been a constant companion from the moment he woke, took hold now, and Daniel was helpless to stop it. Muscles cramping and throat retching, Daniel threw himself towards the edge of the bed and did the only favor he could to his ailing body. He let go, vomiting over the floor.

Shuddering, Daniel heard Tang curse and stagger away from the bed. Head reeling and gut not quite finished expelling its contents, he groaned as the drug lingering in his system drew him back into oblivion.

~o0o~

Leaning on the door jamb leading into the infirmary, Jack took a moment to look across at the remainder of SG-1. Faces still pale and sporting matching IV’s, his team looked the worse for wear.

“General.”

_How did she do that?_ Jack jumped as Doctor Brightman slid past him into the room, her arms weighed down with folders. Taking his cue, and following at a respectable distance, he stopped by the end of Sam’s bed as the doctor started her rounds.  

“How are they doing, Doc?”

Not once looking up at Jack, Brightman adjusted Sam’s IV and scribbled notes on her chart, face schooled as she completed her task. “We found traces of an unknown compound in their system, which appears to be dissipating with the introduction of extra fluids.” Her glaze flicking between Teal’c and Sam, before settling on Jack, she smiled. “I’m hopeful with some rest they will fully recover.”

“Great! When can I debrief them?”

Brightman shook her head and frowned. “I’d like to get another liter of fluid into them first, but considering time is critical, I’ll allow you to conduct your debriefing here. Quietly.”

Jack nodded, watching as Brightman gathered up her charts, and with a final cursory glance at Sam and Teal’c, headed back towards her office. Sliding into one of the hard infirmary chairs, Jack took a moment to acknowledge Jacob. The older man was sitting on the far side of Sam’s bed, her hand firmly in his grasp.

With a soft smile, and eyebrows raised, he looked at Sam. “Hey, how you doing?”

Sam eased her way upright, propping a pillow behind her back as she went. “Good, sir.”

Recognizing the after-effects of being drugged, Jack scrutinized his 2IC’s face, noting the dark smudges under her eyes, and pale skin. “You want to tell me what happened out there?”

Brow furrowed, Sam nodded, clasped her hands on her lap, and took in a deep breath. “The negotiations went relatively smoothly, sir, a few minor points of miscommunication and contractual differences, but all in all one of the better treaties we’ve settled.” Pausing, she shook her head and laughed lightly. “I suppose in hindsight that should have rung some warning bells, but honestly, we didn’t suspect a thing. Well… not at first. The whole situation was very controlled, and all conversation was directed at Daniel. Teal’c was the first to notice the servants all spoke to Daniel in their native tongue without even knowing that he could respond. Which of course, he could.” Eyelids at half-mast, Sam looked across at Teal’c, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “The sleeping arrangements were… interesting. We had a suite of sorts which amounted to a large over-decorated room for Daniel, and connecting servant-like quarters for Teal’c and myself.” Laughing softly, she reached out to pick at a thread on her blanket. “Daniel wanted me to take his bed, but when the servants found out they got most annoyed and we had to swap back to save embarrassment.”

“It was as if Colonel Carter and I did not exist.” Teal’c threw back the blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, careful to avoid dislodging the IV in his left arm.

“So,” Jack cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. “There must have been some hint of trouble.”

Brushing away the thread she’d been playing with, Sam nodded. “It wasn’t until today Daniel realized we had a problem. There was this ceremony where we were read the Hereditary List of all the Emperors that had ruled throughout their history. Daniel sensed something was wrong before the Master even started reading. He thought the ceremony was out of order and we talked about cultural differences until the speaker arrived to start the ceremony, but I could tell Daniel was still worried.”

“In what way?”

Hands pressed firmly into the mattress by his side, Teal’c let out a deep grumble. “When we returned from the ceremony, Daniel Jackson was agitated and told us of his concerns regarding the Hereditary List and its connection to Lord Yu.”

Jack sat back in his chair listening as Sam and Teal’c gave their account of the failed mission. Thoughts turning to Daniel, he worried they were already too late. His face unreadable, the burden of leadership weighed him down. Daniel was missing, and no one got left behind on Jack O’Neill’s watch. With a sigh so soft his team almost missed it, he wondered if the price might be too high, if sometimes he couldn’t control everything. Rescuing Daniel would be a challenge, and he knew it.

“Okay,” Jack thumped the legs of his chair back on the ground, and leaning forward he looked up at his team. “Did you, at any time, see this Emperor or any members of his so-called royal family?”

With a shake of their heads, Jack had his answer. Not sure where he was heading next, he ceded the line of conversation to Jacob as the Tok’ra operative shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

“What about guards?”

"We saw only palace guards.” Slipping back to lie on his bed, Teal’c settled on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. “Those outside the compound carried primitive weapons. The only weapons permitted inside the palace were those carried by the Emperor’s personal guards, of which we saw none.”

“Which would make sense if you didn’t see the Emperor,” Jack theorized. “Okay, so no other weapons?”

“Nothing, O’Neill, but I cannot believe a complex of that size, housing a family of such high regard, would not have some sort of armament,”

Jack agreed. “And if Daniel’s right about them being Goa’uld then I willing to bet there’s weaponry in there somewhere.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c commented, “it does seem most likely.”

Sharp heels echoed on the hard infirmary floor as Doctor Brightman returned to check on her patients. Checking IV bags and scribbling notes in their charts, she nodded at Sam and Teal’c. “I’ll have a nurse come by in a few minutes and remove your IV's, and you’ll be free to get dressed.”

“Fit for duty, Doc?”

After a casual glance in the general’s direction, Brightman finished her notations, hefting both files into her arms. “I see no reason why not, General, their blood work looks fine. I’d like to see them both get some rest for a few more hours, but there’s no reason they can’t return to full duty.”  

~o0o~

Rubbing a hand over his abused stomach, Daniel groaned and rolled onto his back, thankful the nausea had abated somewhat. Vision greying around the edges, he tried to sit up. Quickly falling back, his body too weak to support its weight, he squinted up at the tapestry hanging from the railing above the bed.

The room was dimly lit, a soft glow from the quickening sunset filtered through the heavy curtains. Thoughts in turmoil and stomach still clenching, Daniel rolled back onto his side catching sight of a cup on the nearby nightstand. Thirst begging to be quenched, he tucked his hands under his armpits; the effects of his last drink still coursing through his body.

“It is safe.”

“What?” Daniel shuddered. Train of thought interrupted, he tried to search out the source of the voice. Legs kicking out, and grabbing a fistful of the coverlet, he edged towards the end of the bed.

“It is safe. Please drink.”

Turning back towards the nightstand, Daniel struggled to bring the cup into focus. “I don’t think so,” he said glumly.

“This one is just water. You may drink.”

Pulling himself forward, Daniel sat up clumsily, slumping to one side but thrusting out an arm to catch himself. Grunting with effort, arms straining, he eased himself back towards the head of the bed. “No,” he murmured, shaking his head as the first twinge of a headache stirred at the back of his mind.

“You need to drink.”

The voice was a little louder now, and sliding his gaze across the length of the room, Daniel finally found the source. Kneeling kowtow by the door, head not quite touching the ground, was one of the palace serving girls.  

“Does Master Tang know you’re here?”

Eyes darting around the room, she stammered nervously, “He does not, but you must drink.”

“Not yet.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel looked puzzled. “Why are you speaking to me?”

Suddenly looking uncomfortable, the serving girl cowered and scuttled closer to the door. Noticing her discomfort, Daniel waved a hand, and added hastily, “No, no, I’m sorry. Please!” he implored, “I meant why are you speaking English.”

“Ying glish?”

He smiled at her confusion. “Close… English, ah, in my words?”

“Please forgive.” Head cocked towards the door, she rubbed her hands nervously on her thighs. “My master does not know I speak the words of the gods. It is forbidden, except to those whom the Master favors.”

“Ah.” Daniel licked his lips, the headache blossoming behind his eyes a sure sign of dehydration.

“Please you must drink. Just water. It is safe.”

Brow furrowed, Daniel held the girl’s stare for a moment then reached over and snagged the cup from the stand. Draining it in one mouthful, he tossed the cup on the bed and waited, fully expecting to be flat on his back in the next breath. _Oka_ y, he thought, _so it really was only water_.

Throwing caution to the wind, Daniel wriggled off the side of the bed, feet resting on the cold floor. “Do you know what Tang has planned for me?” he asked, running a hand tiredly across his face.

Shaking her head, she refused to meet his eyes.

Daniel was fairly certain his memories of Master Tang’s words weren’t far off the mark. “You don’t know?”

“I cannot say.”

Shrugging off the comment, Daniel knew he needed information and fast. Deciding on a change of tactic, he figured winning the girl’s trust was a good place to start. “What is your name?”

“Liu XunMei”

Daniel rubbed his fingers across his forehead, willing his headache to pass. XunMei, XunMei. He ran the words over and over in his mind wondering if his Mandarin was really up to the task.

“Fragrant and beautiful?” He suggested, and the soft smile he got in return spoke volumes. “I’m right?” Eyebrows raised in surprise, Daniel smiled back at the girl. “First decent thing I’ve gotten right all day,” he mused, letting his mind wander back to his plight.

“So, XunMei,” conjuring up the brightest smile he could manage, he asked hopefully, “any idea how I can get out of here?”

“You cannot,” came her hushed reply.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

~o0o~

Biting back his nervousness, Master Tang took a long look around the TianTangYuan room. Lackluster compared to the rest of the palace, Tang frowned at the dull grey walls and faded red skirting, wondering idly when it had been used last. Long neglected, the room had been sealed and forgotten about as time marched on and the city succumbed to a more traditional way of life. Not today though.

Master Tang was nervous. With the TianShenMen silent, he was reasonably confident the guards positioned at the portal could repel the off-worlders for a short time if they chose to attack. Everything was in readiness, he only had to wait for the TianTangYuan to activate announcing the arrival of Lord Yu.   Pleasantries tended to, goods exchanged, this city would soon be his to rule completely and unchallenged, and it had all been so easy.

Tang’s luck had turned the day the off-worlders had arrived. With its Emperor slaughtered in battle centuries earlier, the economy had declined, and a once proud people became humbled.   Most powerful amongst the Feudal Warlords, Tang’s ancestors ruled the city in name only, waiting for the day when their true leader would return. Centuries crawled past and many of his forefathers had despaired whether Lord Yu would ever arrive, believing instead their planet had been forgotten.

Squaring his shoulders, Tang smiled, praising himself silently for his own cunning. Needing ore to build ships, the off-worlders had been simple to manipulate. Tempted by scans of the mountains ringing the city, they eagerly pressed for mining rights in exchange for supplies his people so desperately needed. Though the city was poor, population outweighing retail production, many traders visited this world, most often through the TianShenMen. With the sale of precious gems providing enough food to feed his people, Tang became more interested in the information his buyers could provide him with. The off-worlders were more infamous than he could have guessed, and having recognized their uniforms from pictures he’d seen, he only needed to wait for the right one to come through the portal. And the wait hadn’t been long at all.

With manipulation as his dirty weapon, Tang suggested they send their best negotiator while he quietly put his plan into motion. The hardest part had been contacting Lord Yu. A long forgotten world, light years from his domain, would need to hold serious interest to lure him here. Fortunately for Tang, his contacts held true to their words, and the bait was bigger than the reward.

Tang’s moment of self-congratulation was broken abruptly when the roof lit up. Scuttling to the far side of the chamber, he looked on in awe as five perfect rings cascaded from the ceiling, bathing the room in brilliant light.   No sooner touching the ground, the rings ascended back into the ceiling, a small entourage left standing in their wake. Eyes wide in surprise, the bright glow of the TianTangYuan leaving a shadow on his retinas, Tang quickly gathered his thoughts, turning his attention to the visitors.

Though he had only old, faded images to compare with, it took Tang but a moment to recognize the person of Lord Yu. Standing at the center of the group, his regal composure alone left all in his presence with no doubt as to his identity. Dressed in an Imperial Mianfu of striking reds and greens, Lord Yu struck an impressive figure. His own xuanduan robe suddenly seeming like a poorly made rag, Tang hustled forward offering a deep kowtow.

“My Lord, your humble servant, Tang, greets you with reverence.”

“Arise, Tang, and greet your Emperor.”

Straightening himself up, Tang spread his arms wide. “Your people have awaited your arrival for many centuries, my Lord, and are eager to greet you.”

Hands laced behind his back, Lord Yu stepped from the circle, his guards standing aside to flank him. “I look forward to the opportunity to reacquaint myself with your city, but first, what of Daniel Jackson?”

“He is safe, my Lord,” Tang stammered, “We administered a sleeping potion to subdue and separate him from his companions.”

Body stiffening and eyes flashing, Lord Yu’s suddenly looked enraged. Tang was caught off-guard by the reaction and hastily added, “My servant assures me the drug has almost worn off, and he is awake.”

Not missing the slight sneer on his Master’s lips, Tang clenched his sweaty hands and fought to maintain his weakening composure as Yu silently observed him.

Head cocking over to one side, eyes hard and cold, Yu muttered, “Take me to him,”

~o0o~

Checking the pockets of his vest, and adjusting the leg strap on his Beretta, Jack stole a glance around the packed Gate Room. SG teams 1, 2, and 3 were gathered at the base of the ramp, whilst a MALP stood stationary just outside the range of the wormhole’s explosive blast zone, waiting to be sent through. Armory staff buzzed around a FRED, checking and stowing equipment, and yet more men stood nearby holding P-90’s for the waiting teams.

Pack secure, Jack looked across at Sam and Jacob, acknowledging them with a tight smile. “Can’t get you to change your mind, Jacob?” he asked, eyebrows raised in question as the older man helped Sam shoulder her pack.

“Sorry, Jack, you know I can’t.” Shaking his head, Jacob grunted as he tightened the last strap. “We’ve had no word from Mirel since she passed on the information. The Tok’ra High Council is taking no chances she might be compromised so they’ve decided to move our home base. With so many of our operatives on missions at the moment it’s all hands on deck to get it done quickly.” Patting the back of Sam’s pack to signal he was finished, Jacob gave Jack a wry smile. “I know you’ll get him back for all of us, Jack.”

_Or die trying_ , Jack thought, silently hoping Jacob was right.

Confident his own gear was secure; Jack took his P90 from the armory staff and lined up next to Sam and Teal’c. “You two sure you’re up for this?” he murmured, eyes downcast.

“Wouldn’t miss it, sir.” 

“Nor would I, O’Neill. I believe we have incomplete work awaiting us.”

Furrowing his brows in puzzlement, Jack followed it up with a grin. “Unfinished business, Teal’c, its called having unfinished business.”

“Is that not what I said, O’Neill?”

“Uh yeah, I guess,” Jack stammered, and clearing his throat loudly he stood up on the end of the ramp. “Okay, listen up, everyone! This is search and rescue and you’ve all had your briefing.” A quick nod towards the control room and Jack heard the Gate start its slow dial up sequence. “Once the MALP confirms conditions on the other side, we’ll hit the ground running.   SG-2, you’ll take the lead, fan out and check the perimeter. SG-3 will be right behind to secure the gate and provide back up. SG-1, as you’re a man down, you’ll be with me. We’ll head through last, once the area is secure, Carter and Teal’c will lead us to the city. This is a hostile situation and we’re going in with weapons hot. Any questions?”

Silence.

“Good.”

Steam hissed from the giant super-conductors clamped on the side of the Gate as the inner track spun into place locking the final chevron. With an almighty roar the rush from the event horizon distorted outwards along the length of the ramp before settling into the confines of the Stargate. Rocking back on his heels; Jack could feel his body vibrating with nervous energy as the slow-moving MALP made its way up the ramp and through the wormhole to PT9-187.

Scant moments later, Walter Harriman’s voice boomed through the Gate Room speakers giving the teams an ‘all clear’ to depart.

~o0o~

The area around the planet-side Gate was clear of activity as first SG-2, and then 3 exited. With SG-1 following close behind, it only took moments for the air to be filled with the high-pitched thrum of arrows as the teams were assaulted from above.

“Everybody down!” Lou Feretti yelled, dropping to his knees. “Expose packs only. Return fire when you have a clear target!” Spreading out quickly, the teams dropped on his command, exposing their packs as shields, but leaving enough room to use their weapons. Movement from the tree line to the left was greeted with a staccato blast from the SG-3 marines as Sam’s zat took a workout, firing indiscriminately into the dense woods to the right of the gate. Laying down suppression fire, the teams slowly but efficiently worked their way towards the tree-line, encountering minimal resistance as the attacking forces were either overwhelmed or retreated further into the forest.

O’Neill rose from his place at the base of the DHD and surveyed the scene before him. ‘No Goa’uld weaponry’ he mused. _Well, better broken rations than broken bodies_ he thought, standing over Major Carrolan from SG-3 and yanking an arrow shaft from the side of the man’s pack.

Quickly assessing the area, and watching as Reynolds and Feretti deployed their teams, Jack pointed to two of the marines. “Harper and Escobar, check the DHD and the MALP, then you’re on gate duty. Move the FRED out of sight and keep yourselves hidden in the tree-line. No radio unless it’s absolutely essential.” Jack flipped the cover off his watch and silently ticked off the hours, tapping the face out of habit, he looked up at the men. “And if we’re not back within six hours, or you don’t hear from us by that time, consider the mission a bust and head back to Earth. Clear?”

Answering, “Yes, sir!” in unison, the marines moved off.

“The rest of us move out. Standard recon, Teal’c, you’ve got point.”

“Sir,” Sam looked up from her diagnostic tool and pointed off into the distance as she picked up an easy pace at the center of the formation. “The city is four miles due east of the gate. This path will lead us straight there, but our biggest problem will be access. Both the palace and main city complex are surrounded by high, heavily fortified walls, and we only saw one point of entry for either.”

“Doesn’t mean there isn’t another way in, Carter.”

“No, sir,” she conceded, “but the size of the outer city perimeter means we’ll lose valuable time scouting for another way in.”

Jack looked across as his 2IC, almost positive he could see the cogs turning over in her mind. “You have an idea, don’t you, Carter?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam nodded, packing the tool away in her vest. “Should be fun.”

“I like fun, Carter.”

~o0o~

After a third cup of water, Daniel felt his dehydration-induced headache starting to recede, and his murky vision was almost back to normal. Of course, having found his glasses close by had improved the situation tenfold. Still, no matter which way he looked at it, a prison was still a prison. Escape was looking less likely as well. Having moved towards the door earlier, he found his way blocked by XunMei, indicating the door was being guarded. Daniel was concerned, not only for his fate but for hers as well. She’d managed to slip into the room before the guards started their watch and he had no idea what would happen if she was caught.

Looking down at the courtyard, Daniel crossed that option off his mental list as well. Abuzz with the lively activities of palace life, he knew there was no way to scale the wall undetected. Sagging against the window frame, defeated and alone, Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. No weapons and no obvious means of escape, he could only hope for rescue from the outside.

“Master Daniel,” XunMei called softly, her eyes darting towards the door, “someone comes!”

Hearing the muffled sounds of footfalls approaching, Daniel quickly ushered XunMei into the servant’s quarters, and made his way back to the bed just as the main door swung open.   With nowhere to run, Daniel could only look on as Master Tang entered the room, followed by several Jaffa all bearing the ‘zhong’ symbol tattooed on their foreheads, leaving no doubt that Yu had arrived.

There was a crushing grip on his shoulder and Daniel felt his knees start to buckle, one of the Jaffa snapping, “Kneel before your God,” as he pushed him towards the ground.

“Enough!” Yu bellowed, commanding the Jaffa to step back. “You have served your god well, Master Tang.” he sneered, his eyes never leaving Daniel once. “I am most pleased.” Dismissing Tang, Yu raised a hand in the air, two fingers pointing towards the ceiling. “Mirel, Kree!”

Daniel caught movement at the back of the room as a woman strode forward. Dressed atypically for a Goa’uld, she was tall and dark featured, her long black hair pulled tightly away from her face.

“My Lord,” the woman responded, her high-pitched voice accentuated by the gravely tones of her symbiote.

“You will administer the Hok’Tei and remain with the prisoner until he is ready for my attention. No one is to enter this room.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Just as quickly as she scuttled forward clutching a small box, two of Yu’s Jaffa lunged at Daniel. Caught off-guard, Daniel struck out with both arms, hitting each of the Jaffa in the chest as he tried to keep himself a moving target. _Jack would be so proud_ he thought lamely as both Jaffa staggered backwards, only to recover and move on him again. Daniel was no match for their combined strength, and within moments he was pinned to the bed.

Pulling an ampule and plunger from the box, the Goa’uld held Daniel’s arm tight against her thigh and grunted, “This will be less painful for you, Tau’ri, if you cease your struggles.” Ampule attached, she pressed it firmly against Daniel’s upper arm.

“This would be less painful for me if you just stopped,” Daniel hissed through clenched teeth as the plunger released its contents into his bloodstream. The reaction was immediate, and Daniel felt like his body had just combusted. Sweat poured from every pore trying to douse the flames coursing through his blood. He twisted violently on the bed, still pinned down by Yu’s Jaffa, as seizures took over his body, arching his back and legs off the mattress. Vision distorted, the world took on a curiously red hue before fading away, as Daniel’s mind shut down from the physical overload it was being subjected to.

To be continued...

 


	4. Chapter Four

“He will sleep now,” Mirel announced, stepping back and packing the plunger back in the box.

Turning towards the door, Yu took a long look over his shoulder at Daniel, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I will return in two hours. Be sure that he is ready.”

Nodding, Mirel turned her attention back to the unconscious man, his body still quivering with the after-effects of the seizures. Waiting till Yu and his escorts left the room, she knelt down beside the bed, and pushing back Daniel’s sweat-soaked hair, whispered; “Now how do I get you out of here, Doctor Jackson?”

~o0o~

“This is fun, Carter?”

“I think so, sir.”

“And I’m thinking performance evaluation,” Jack quipped happily.

“Initiative under fire?” Sam suggested hopefully.

“This is not a good time to bring up fire, Carter.”

“Ah no, sir, probably not.”

To the casual observer they looked like a family group heading to market to sell their hay, but to the skilled eye they were in fact nine highly trained solders on a covert operation. With SG2 and 3 buried under bales of hay permeated with livestock manure, Sam pursed her lips tight trying to bite back a snort of laughter as she and Jack rode atop a large, horse-drawn wagon, pulled along on wheels that seemed to have ceased being round.

“We passed the farm on our initial trip to the city and it was the best idea I could come up with on the fly, sir.”

“Oh yes, Carter,” Jack muttered, waving his hand about his face, “there are definitely flies.”

“Ow,” came a muffled cry from somewhere underneath the hay.

“Suck it up, marine.”

“I’m trying not to, sir.”

Jack pulled at the front of his robe and winced as he touched the tender red skin on his chest. “Remind me to kill Daniel if we get him out of this alive.”

“On the upside, sir, you do look good in… um… shades of brown.”

“Yes, Carter, well, desert cammo was always a must-have in my wardrobe,” Jack sneered.

“I’ll just shut up and drive now.”

~o0o~

“Doctor Jackson?”

Daniel tried his best to ignore the voice, the sense of urgency it conveyed drawing him farther and farther away.

“Doctor Jackson, please!”

_Oh, pleading now. Well, that won’t help._

“You must wake up, Doctor Jackson; we are running out of time.”

“Ngh.” _Oh yes, we’re back to that language again._

“Lord Yu will return, and if we do not leave soon, there will be nothing I can do to help you.”

Okay, well, when it was put that way Daniel could definitely see the advantages to being awake. He tried, unsuccessfully at first, to force his tired eyes to open, but the light in the room caused them to snap closed almost instantly.

“Yes, that’s it,” the voice urged, “I have water for you.”

“XunMei?”

“I am sorry, I do not understand.”

He licked his lips, and within moments, a cup was pressed against them, its cool contents sliding into his appreciative mouth. “Thank you, XunMei,” he gasped, reaching out blindly to grab the cup.

“I am not XunMei, Doctor Jackson. My name is Mirel and I am an associate of Jacob Carter.”

“Tok’ra?” Daniel croaked.

“Yes. Now I really need you awake. We have just over an hour until Lord Yu returns for you.”

Pushing past the pain, Daniel finally managed to open his eyes, groaning as his distorted vision increased his growing nausea. Blinking furiously, he could just make out the hazy outline of a vaguely familiar face. “You drugged me,” he said accusingly, blinking to bring the features of the Tok’ra operative into focus.

“I am sorry.” Mirel reached forward, grabbing Daniel under the arms and eased him upright. “I had no choice but to inject you with the Hok’Tei. If I had not, Lord Yu would have instantly known of my deceit, and I would be powerless to help you.” Taking a damp cloth, she began wiping down his face and arms, and Daniel leaned into the coolness. “The dose you received was not the full amount, so I diluted it to avoid suspicion. Fortunately it produced the desired side-effects to fool Lord Yu, but was not enough to achieve the desired effect for his purposes.”

“He wants me as a host,” Daniel mumbled, trying to bat the wash-cloth away.

“Yes. A full dose of the Hok’Tei, given to you before implantation, would have not only helped hasten up the blending process, but assisted in lengthening the life of the symbiote.”

“Why?”

“We really don’t have time to be discussing this, Doctor Jackson. Do you think you can stand?” Mirel placed the cloth to one side and moved to help him up.

Sliding towards the edge of the bed, Daniel palmed his eyes and bit back a groan. “I said why?”

She grabbed him once again under the arms as he swung his legs off the bed.

“Lord Yu is seeking information on ascension. Information he is convinced you have locked in your subconscious.”

Nausea beating a path to his mouth, Daniel swallowed deeply. “He plans on ascending?” he asked, leaning into Mirel’s shoulder for support as he tried to rise from the bed.

“He does. Lord Yu has been taking doses of the Hok’Tei which has not only prolonged his life, but has also given him the strength to switch hosts one last time. That host was to be you, in the hope he could access your subconscious and gain the information that he requires. In essence his symbiote has become accustomed to the Hok’Tei which was also part of the reason it had to be given to you.”

Leaning heavily against Mirel, Daniel finally found his feet, listing to one side and grabbing hold of the bedpost for support, he tried to control his racing heart as he took a cautious step.

“So, you’re saying this drug-"

“Hok’Tei.”

Daniel nodded, “Would help him live in me long enough to access my memories for information that, I hasten to add, he couldn’t use without the retribution of the Ancients, then allow us both to die in the hope he would ascend. Am I anywhere near close?”

“Simply put. But yes, you are correct.”

“You do know how ridiculous all this is, don’t you?” he hissed, panting heavily.

“There is more to this conversation, but now is not the time. The immediate need is to get you stable enough so we can escape.”

“Yes, well, getting drugged twice in one day is not doing my normally even temper and sunny disposition any good at the moment. Just what is that stuff?”

“This is not the time for a lecture on comparative pharmacology, Doctor Jackson.”

“Nope, it never is the right time with the Tok’ra, is it?”

“Look, Doctor…”

Daniel stopped in his tracks, face pale as he collapsed to his knees. “XunMei,” He breathed through clenched teeth as Mirel looked at him in confusion.

“She’s in the servant’s quarters.” He tilted his head towards the door. “She’s been my personal servant for the last few days. I hid her in there when Yu came. She can help us.”

“Let me get you sitting back down.”

Guiding Daniel back to the bed, Mirel eased him down and left to fetch XunMei.

The girl was distraught when the Tok’ra led her back into the room. Falling to her knees at Daniel’s feet, head held low, she keened, “I am sorry, Master Daniel, I heard you scream and could not help you.”

“No, no, XunMei,” Daniel placated, “you did the right thing. Right now though, we need your help.” Reaching forward, Daniel tilted her chin upwards. “We need to get out of here, and we need to go now.”

Shivering, her eyes darting between Mirel and himself, Daniel could tell the girl was terrified.

“If we can get past the guards, there is a way through the palace used only by servants. It is longer than the path you have taken but far safer.”

Arms wrapped around his torso, Daniel tried to hold back the tremors coursing through his body. Time was running out and they’d already wasted so much trying to get him mobile.

“I have this,” Mirel offered, taking a small device from a fold in her vest. “It works on the same principle as a zatnikatel, but lighter and easier to conceal. Unfortunately we need to be in closer proximity to deliver the charge.” Placing the device over the middle and ring fingers on her right hand, Mirel ushered XunMei back to the servant’s room. “Hide in here; I will call you when we are done.”

XunMei safely concealed, Mirel urged Daniel to lie back on the bed. Not that it took a lot of persuasion. His pale complexion told of a body in urgent need of sleep and fluids.

“Close your eyes and follow my lead.”

Opening the door, Mirel urged the two Jaffa inside. “I need assistance immediately,” she demanded, and pausing to allow them entry, raised her hand and fired at the closest Jaffa.   As if not sparing the man’s twitching body a thought she moved quickly on to the next one, bringing him down before the first had even hit the floor. Swiftly retrieving their weapons, she called for XunMei. “We are nearly out of time, help me move them.” Between the two women, they made short work of relocating the two Jaffa and tying them up with sheets from the cots.

“Not your usual mild-mannered Tok’ra then?” Daniel commented dryly as they helped him up from the bed.

“Only when the moment warrants it, Doctor Jackson,” Mirel muttered, wrapping one of Daniel’s arms around her shoulder.

“Daniel. My name is Daniel.”

“Daniel,” Mirel responded with a smile. “My host’s name is Theya. Hopefully you two can meet later in a more pleasant environment.”

“This not pleasant enough for you?” he asked.

“No, not really. Shall we leave?”

~o0o~

Jack tugged the hood of his robe down further, grateful it concealed the look of horror he was sure his face was projecting. The city was poor. Many of the vendors they passed along the narrow streets were selling food that looked days old, and the children they saw were far too thin. Urging his teams forward, he tried to remember they weren’t here to pass judgement on these people.

After an hour navigating a maze of cobbled streets and busy market places, the towering, red-plastered walls of the palace complex loomed ahead. Pulling his hood back, Jack shielded his eyes against the glare of the rapidly setting sun, and could just make out guards shuffling their way along the tops of the walls.

“Over here,” Teal’c whispered, pointing at an over-grown garden nestled between the palace wall and a seemingly abandoned building. Looking around, Jack nodded his head approvingly. The thick bamboo bushes would provide excellent cover.

Perimeter established, Jack ordered the men to rest while he gathered his team leaders around. “Reynolds, contact Harper and relay our position. We’ve got a little over four hours and my original order stands. If we’re not back by the deadline he’s to grab Escobar and head back to Earth.”

Nodding, Reynolds reached for his radio and moved off.

“Feretti, I want you to take your team and head east along the wall. See if you can find another way in.”

“Yes, sir.”  

Watching until SG-2 had faded from sight; Jack pulled his binoculars out from under his robe, and adjusting the lenses, brought the sentries into view.

“I see nothing that resembles Goa’uld armament, O’Neill,” Teal’c observed.

“I get the feeling these people are stuck in the dark ages. Odd, considering the company ol’ Yu usually keeps.”

“Daniel believed this planet had been abandoned or forgotten about by Yu.” Sam said, lowering her binoculars. “It could explain the lack of any advanced technologies and their reluctance to allow the equipment we had with us into the palace grounds.”

“It could also be a ploy, Carter.”

Sam went to reply but was interrupted when Jack’s radio squawked softly.

Tugging the device out from his concealed vest, Jack keyed the mike. “Lou, found anything?”

“ _A service access about four hundred feet past the main entrance. Single gate with only one guard,”_ Feretti reported.

“Jaffa?”

“ _No, looks like a regular palace guard. Same type of uniforms as the ones we encountered at the Gate.”_

“Is your position safe?”

_“About as safe as yours, General.”_

“Okay, hold at your location, we’re coming to you.”

_“Holding location. SG-2 out.”_

“Okay, people, you heard the man. Pack up your gear, let’s move out. Reynolds, what’s Harper’s position?”

“Gate's clear. No sign of unfriendlies. He and Escobar are holding at the tree line.”

~o0o~

Daniel was growing weaker. Face pale and sweaty, his breathing was become more and more labored with every step.

‘Not much farther, Master Daniel, and you can rest,” XunMei urged, as they turned down a deserted corridor.

“Not master,” Daniel grunted through clenched teeth. “I’m no one’s master.”

XunMei nodded, a deep blush spreading down her cheeks and neck. “There is a… um... I do not know the word.” She glanced at Daniel hopefully. “YiMaoJian?”

“YiMaoJian… a wardrobe? No, a cloak room,” Daniel replied weakly.

“Yes, a cloak room. There will no one there in the evening. We can rest.”

Coming up to an intersection, Mirel withdrew her arm from Daniel’s waist and shuffled him closer to a wall for support. Peering down the adjoining corridor, she pulled back quickly as an elderly servant walked towards her and then turned down a side hall.

 _“We’ve been lucky, Mirel,”_ Theya cautioned, allowing her thoughts to rise to the surface.

_“Too lucky, my friend, but he needs to rest.”_

_“The side effects of the drug are stronger than you anticipated.”_

Mirel sighed mentally, allowing her host to share her feeling of exasperation _. “We weren’t to know he had been drugged with another compound. We could not have anticipated this development.”_

_“The two hours are nearly up, Mirel, we must move more quickly.”_

_“I know, Theya.”_

Returning to Daniel, Mirel wrapped her arm around his shoulder, taking up his weight before he pulled XunMei down. “We are safe to proceed.”

Part-way down the corridor, XunMei slowed. “Two doors down,” she said, pointing at a small rust-colored door. “There!”

Struggling with their burden, they squeezed Daniel through the door and into the room beyond. Door closed and shrouded in complete darkness, XunMei freed herself from Daniel. “Hold him, I will find some light.”

Hearing more focused on movement in the corridor, Mirel could just make out the rustling of fabric, and a cupboard being opened. Trying to adjust her vision to the dark, she blinked furiously when XunMei fired up a lantern, bathing the room in an eerie glow.

Lined ceiling to floor with racks of robes, the room lived up to its design. “Bring him this way.” XunMei gestured towards one of the racks. “I come here to hide sometimes.” Pulling the robes apart, she pointed to a pile of cushions.

“Hide?” Mirel inquired breathlessly as she manhandled the now unconscious Daniel down on the bed of cushions.

“Sometimes my Master can be demanding.”

“You mean he—?”

“It is best not discussed.” Ending the topic abruptly, XunMei moved to a nearby table, pouring a cup of water from a stone pitcher. “Here, he needs to drink.”

“Daniel.” Mirel shook his shoulders gently. “Please, we have water.” Frowning when he didn’t respond, she set the cup aside and tapped his cheek. Not getting a response she set the cup down.

“He is asleep.” XunMei whispered as she pushed a cushion under Daniel’s feet, “and we are safe here for a time.”

“XunMei, the two hour deadline is up. We are not safe anywhere.”

~o0o~

“Nice!” Jack took a moment to assess the small shack Feretti had acquired as a temporary hide-out for the teams.

“Thanks, sir. I think it belongs to a local vendor during the day, but as it was empty, I thought we could liven the place up.”

“I don’t think we’re going to be here long enough to liven up anything,” Jack replied as he pulled out his binoculars. “Anything to report?”

“Still only one guard and I don’t see how we can get past him without taking him out.” Feretti pulled his vision away from the guard and turned it towards the top of the wall. “No sign of movement at the ridge line this far down.” He moved the binoculars steadily along the length of the wall until he reached the servants’ gate. “Perhaps they don’t think the servants’ entrance is important.”

“Could be our lucky day,” Jack murmured.

“Think he’s still in there, sir?”

Jack sighed and lowered his binoculars; it was something he’d being trying not to think about since they’d stepped through the gate. “How many times have we lost him, Lou, and then he just pops right back home.”

“Too many to count?”

“Too many to remember.” _And a few I don’t want to remember_ , he thought. “We’ve had no gate activity, and no ships on the ground which only leaves rings. Not a damn thing we can do about those anyway. So, yeah, I’m going for him still being here.” Jack rolled his shoulders and rubbed at the back of his neck. If they were going to do this it had to be now.

“Reynolds, I want you and Carrolan to take care of the gate guard. Make it quick and stow him somewhere nice and quiet. Key the radio when you’re done. The rest of us will wait for your signal before entering the compound and heading for the nearest door. Stick together, and I’d rather not compound the situation with civilian casualties if we can avoid it, but remember primitive weapons don’t mean that’s all they’ve got. Once we’re in, we need to work our way to the guest quarters and that’s where Carter and Teal’c take over.” He paused, turning to the remaining members of SG1. “It’ll be up to you two to guide us when you’ve got your bearings. Robes on for now but if this turns nasty I want them off. No accidentally picking off one of our own in a crossfire. Carter, you got the med kit? Good. I know we’re low on supplies without our packs but we’ll just have to make do. Oh yeah, and one last point,” Jack sucked in a shaky breath and held it, hating every word he was about to say. “When we find Daniel, until we can prove otherwise…” He threw a pointed look at Sam and Teal’c. “We treat him as though he’s been compromised. Get in, find him, and get out, sort the detail out later. Understood?”

Everyone muttered acknowledgement. “Okay then. Reynolds, you’re up.”

“Yes, sir,” Reynolds pulled the hood over his head and concealed his P90. “Carrolan, let’s go.”

The guard ruthlessly dispatched, Reynolds and Carrolan slipped in behind the rest of the teams as they passed through the gate. Gaze fixed and alert for trouble, Jack urged the teams through the nearest door, breathing a sigh of relief as they passed through unnoticed.

Leaning against the closed door, Jack sucked in a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his brow. This was going better than he expected. The room they’d entered appeared to be a bunk-house of sorts, beds and furniture lined up neatly against the walls.

“Guards’ quarters?” Sam asked, standing over the first bed in a line of many, each with a pillow and blanket piled neatly at the end.

Knowing she was right, Jack reckoned they couldn’t stay here long, and motioned for Reynolds to press forward into a corridor at the far end of the room. Barely reaching safety, Jack cursed their luck when the wail of a siren filled the air. “Find cover now!” _Damn_ , Jack thought, surely they couldn’t have been discovered already.

“This way!” Carrolan yelled above the noise, as he waved towards a nearby door.

Their speed hampered by the bulky robes they were wearing, the teams made it to the room just as a patrol of guards exited the sleeping quarters and moved past the spot they’d just vacated.

Leaning against the closed door, Jack rested his hand on his knees. “Reynolds, how securely did you hide the guard?” he asked breathlessly. “And what is that smell?”

Throwing back the hood of her robe, and looking like she was going to gag, Sam muttered, “I think we found the latrine block, sir.”

“Oh. Good choice, Carrolan.”

~o0o~

The clanking sound of Jaffa boots could just be heard over the din of a siren, echoing off the corridor walls. Closing the door quickly, Mirel moved back behind the robe rack and sat on the floor next to Daniel.

“How is he?” she asked, watching XunMei wipe a damp cloth across the archeologist’s brow.

“He is with fever.”

With a hand on his chest, Mirel could feel the heat permeating through the thin robes Daniel was wearing. “The Hok’Tei has produced an adverse reaction most likely related to the drug he was given earlier.”

“That I gave him!” XunMei spat. “I served Daniel and his companions’ tea laced with the sleep potion.” She trailed the cloth down his cheek and neck, and onto his partially exposed chest. “I am ashamed.”

“You weren’t not to know, XunMei, neither of us was. We need to concern ourselves with bigger issues right now. Like how to get him out of here.”

~o0o~

With a pained frown Daniel groaned and tried to turn onto his side. Reaching up to clutch at his aching head, he found resistance, as strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place. Too weak to resist and too tired to care, he succumbed, letting them guide him onto his back.

“Sam?”

“Shhhh.” A cool palm on his cheek got his attention. “Here, you must drink.”

The thought of drinking anything sent his stomach into a somersault. Hand rushing up to clamp over his mouth, he bit back an impending retch, his face a picture of misery.

“No drink.”

“XunMei, help me sit him up.”

Hands once again pulling at his shoulders, he found himself upright and propped against the wall with a cushion, a cup pressed against his parched lips.

“Here, Daniel, drink slowly.”

Shaking his head slowly he tried to bat away the cup, missing and slapping his chin instead. “No.”

“You must. We have to move soon and you need your energy.”

Forcing his heavy eyelids open, Daniel blinked slowly, letting his eyes get accustomed to the light. “Where are we?” he asked huskily, remnants of sleep still tugging at his mind.

Looking nervously towards the door, Mirel replied, “We are in the cloak room. Yu is aware you are missing and has Jaffa searching the palace grounds.” Gripping his chin she held the cup just inches from his mouth. “Drink, please. We really can’t stay here any longer. Nowhere is safe.”

Nodding, Daniel closed his eyes as Mirel tipped the cup. The water was cool and refreshing; quenching his thirst, but the low grumbling in his stomach told him it was likely to make an appearance soon.   “What happened?” he asked, wriggling his butt to sit up further.

“You collapsed,” Mirel stated flatly, as XunMei shoved more cushions behind his back. “We have been here for some time, and it will not be long till Yu orders a room by room search.”

Holding out his arms, Daniel latched onto Mirel’s shoulder. “Help me up.” Kicking away the cushions, he rose on shaky legs and looked around the room at the racks of drab colored robes. “What about using theses as disguises?”

“A change of attire could buy us some time,” Mirel agreed.

XunMei set to work pulling various articles from the racks. “I believe these will be suitable,” she offered, holding several cloaks out for inspection. “The days are quite... hmmm... Lengtian?”

“Cold,” Daniel coughed. “Yeah, I noticed that.”

“Good. Winter cloaks will cover your faces.”

Letting the robe fall down past her waist, Mirel tucked in her hair and pulled the hood forward, just covering her eyes and nose. “These will suffice. Which direction do we go?”

“There is a route through the palace towards the kitchens that will take us away from the guest quarters and main entrances. It is longer, but only used by the servants.”

“Agreed,” Mirel looked across at Daniel as he tried to wriggle into the ill-fitting robe. “Longer, but probably less obvious.”

 

To be continued...


	5. Chapter Five

“This is unacceptable!” Yu roared, his face flushed with seething emotion. “Find Daniel Jackson and the Shol’va, Mirel, and bring them to me immediately!” His voice cold with fury, Yu turned his attention to Tang. “Double your guards, and commence a room by room of search of this entire palace.” Hands clenched tightly to the arm rests of his throne, he leaned forward and sneered, “I will have this city torn apart if I have to.”

“My Lord, your servant begs your humble apologies, but your own guards were protecting the prisoner,” he pleaded.

“You dare to question my orders?”

“N-no, my lord,” he stammered, Yu’s words stinging his ears.

Berated and dismissed by Yu with an autocratic wave of his hand, Tang beat a hasty retreat from the room and sped down the connecting hallway. Tendrils of anger coursing through his body, fists clenched, he wondered how this had all gone wrong. The Tau’ri man had been left guarded by Yu’s own Jaffa, and yet suddenly this was his fault? Adding to his problems was the serving girl. Having not been seen in the palace since drugging the off worlders’ tea, Tang was starting to wonder if she had a hand in their escape. _No_ , he thought, _she has nowhere near the intelligence to pull a trick like this._    It was more likely that she was cowering somewhere.

~o0o~

His anger and frustration growing by the minute, Jack was tired of playing cat and mouse, ducking in and out of rooms like a seventies cartoon character. _How many servants does this place need?_ He asked himself as they exited yet another set of living quarters. “Carter,” he whispered, calling for a halt in yet another deserted corridor, “do you have any idea where we are?”

“Not a clue, sir, we never came this way. I get the feeling we must be getting closer though, the hall decorations are becoming more complex.”

“How very observant of you, Carter, taking lessons from Daniel, are we?”

“He’s starting to-“

 _“Sir, we’ve got company,”_ Carrolan reported, the Marine Major having been sent to scout ahead of the rest of the teams. “ _Two Jaffa heading your way from the south corridor. One hundred feet._ ”

“Crap!” Jack cursed as he spun around looking around for cover. “Hold your position! Reynolds?”

_“Coming up on Carrolan’s six now, sir._

An hour spent wandering from room to room only to end up in the only corridor so far that offered no such place to hide, Jack cursed his luck. Pushing the rest of the teams back to the hall they’d just left wasn’t an option either. With the Jaffa closing in, and sounds of movement from behind, he doubted they’d make it back without being spotted.

 _“We’re falling back to your position, sir, they’re almost on top of us.”_ No sooner had he heard Reynolds’ radio chatter than Jack saw two robed figures rounding the intersection, P90’s sitting high in their shoulders.

“Everybody take position,” Jack whispered, not knowing what he disliked worse - waiting to attack the enemy or having them attack first. Without a second thought, the choice was taken out of his hands as a staff blast tore into the wall in front of Carrolan, knocking the young marine and his commander to the ground.

With the clanking of heavy Jaffa boots growing louder, Jack and Teal’c scrambled forward dragging the pair to safety as SG2, like a well-oiled machine, went to ground. In perfect synch they rolled, coming up just short of the Jaffa with their P-90’s blazing.

Barely registering his surprise, the first Jaffa stood, arms open, as a spray of bullets riddled his chest with enough force to propel him backwards and send him crashing to the ground.  

The second Jaffa had the advantage. Positioned behind his fallen comrade he let loose with a volley from his staff weapon. A blast of white-hot super-heated plasma arced through the air just above Captain Peters’ head, taking out part of the wall behind him. The second shot landed low between Feretti and Caswell, gouging the floor with enough force to send the two soldiers rolling away from each other. Lining up for another round, the Jaffa tensed as he was bathed from head to toe in the blue electric charge from Sam’s zat, before falling bonelessly to the ground.

“There is no-way that little foray went unnoticed,” Jack grumbled, smoothing out his twisted and bulky robe as he climbed to his feet. “Carter, Teal’c, see what you can do with these guys,” he said, indicating the two downed Jaffa.

~o0o~

“Did you hear that?” Daniel stumbled to a halt in front of Mirel and XunMei.

Looking down the corridor in both directions, Mirel raised her eyebrows at Daniel. “Hear what, Daniel?” She asked.

“Weapons fire.”

“They are getting close. We must make haste,” XunMei urged, tugging at Daniel’s sleeve.

“No, that was _automatic_ weapons fire.” Nodding his head, Daniel strained to hear the noise again, but the halls were quiet. “It must be my team.”

“They were sent back through the TianShenMen, Daniel,” XunMei reasoned, “it cannot be them.”

A tired smile tugged at his lips, but never reached his eyes. “So, you think my team wouldn’t come?” With a weary wave of a hand, he lowered his voice and urged them to follow. “This way, we need to go this way.”

Only a few feet down the corridor, Mirel pulled up short, brow furrowed as she turned around, surprise registering on her face. “Jaffa behind us!” she hissed, grabbing Daniel by the waist. “We lingered too long in the hall.”

“I did not hear them.” Fear shone in XunMei’s eyes as she took his right arm over her shoulder.

“I think that was the idea.” Mirel tightened her grip on Daniel. “Run!”

Exhaustion leached through every part of Daniel, his body heavy with fatigue and hampered by the constant nausea, every step was harder than the last. He knew without doubt he was slowing their progress down. “Leave me,” he begged, barely able to catch his breath.

“No, Daniel.”

The tell-tale sound of a staff weapon priming, and metal-on-metal grating of Jaffa armour urged Daniel on. Whatever adrenaline he had left was sent flooding through his system and he knew he’d pay for it later.

“Tau’ri! Kree!”

Blasting up from behind, a barrage of staff weapons fire slammed into the ceiling, sending shards of plaster showering down on their heads. Large chunks bounced off the walls and floor as the firing continued. Stumbling, unable to support himself any longer, Daniel felt the hands holding him up start to slip slightly.

“Shol’va! Ka Kek!”

“I think they’ve figured you out, Mirel,” Daniel said dryly, his face pale and pinched.

“Well, at least they’re not aiming to kill,” she responded.

“They probably were.”

~o0o~

“Where the hell is that staff fire coming from Reynolds?” Jack had one hand on his radio and the other on the trigger guard of his P-90.

 _“Next corridor over, sir,”_ came Reynolds clipped reply, as he and Carrolan scouted ahead once again.

_Who the heck are they firing at? Daniel?_

“Reynolds, we’re picking up the pace and coming up on your six.”

_“Copy that.”_

“You think it could be Daniel, sir?” Sam looked across at Jack, a mixture of worry and hope on her face.

“Whoever it is, Carter, they’ve got the Jaffa riled enough to be firing at them. Sounds like something Daniel would do.”

_“Sir, we’ve got a visual on the target!”_

“On our way, Reynolds, what’s the situation?”

_“Three Jaffa in close pursuit of three civilians. They’re heading in our direction now. No, wait! It’s Doctor Jackson. Carrolan! Clean targets, clean targets! Take out…”_

O’Neill’s radio went dead, but he didn’t need it anymore.

A staff weapon blast sailed overhead, pocking the wall behind and sending dust and debris into the air. Ducking for cover, Jack crawled his way up to the intersection and slid in behind Reynolds. The corridor beyond was a mass of swirling dust, peppered with sporadic blasts of staff fire. Ears already ringing from the constant barrage, and eyes watering from the dust, he couldn’t see a thing.

“Where?’ Jack croaked, his throat hoarse and sore from the dust in the air.

For a moment the air seemed to clear, and Jack could just make out three hooded figures about fifty feet away, stumbling their way through the falling pieces of debris. Spitting yellow bolts of staff fire strafed the ceiling, tearing the plaster-work asunder and sending it raining down on the three as they ran.

Waving at SG2, he watched as Feretti led his team out and down the corridor. Going to ground once again, they fired low at the oncoming Jaffa, as SG-1 settled in behind Reynolds and Carrolan, picking their targets.

~o0o~

Scrunching his eyes tight, Daniel tried to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks. Eyes weeping from the dust in the air, and vision still not recovered, he could just see figures crouching down low at the end of the corridor, but he couldn’t make out their faces.

There was the crackle of a staff weapon firing and Daniel felt XunMei’s grip slide away.   He took a quick look over his shoulder. XunMei lay sprawled on the floor, her silken robes singed and burning, smoke curling into the air from a staff blast to her back.

A look of rage flickered in his eyes. _No! No!_ Pulling free from Mirel, he snarled at her to let him go. “We are not leaving her behind! Do you understand me?” he snapped, his voice breaking.

“No, Daniel!” Mirel pleaded, grabbing his arms and pulling him to his feet. “You cannot help her!”

A staff blast ripped into the wall by his shoulder, and Daniel knew he was choiceless. With a steely resolve and a sense of self preservation, he willed himself forward, knowing the time to grieve was later. His goal had to be the defeat of Yu, and closing his mind to his pain, he allowed Mirel to propel him forwards. Survival now meant everything.

Determined to catch their prey, the Jaffa closed quickly. The smell of scorched timber filled the air, and ducking, Daniel felt the heat from a staff blast singe his hair.

The telltale sound of automatic weapons fire caused Daniel to catch his breath. With a side step, he felt the whiz of bullets fly past. “Whoa! Hope that means the cavalry is on their way!”

As quickly as the fire-fight started, it finished. The staff weapons fell silent, and bullets no longer whizzed with expert accuracy past his head. Daniel blinked with confusion, his mind struggling to accept the battle had ended and he’d somehow survived it. Face ashen, and eyes dull, he slumped to the ground, exhaustion and illness taking its final toll.

A strong arm snaked around his waist and hauled him to his feet. With a grunt, Daniel looked into the face of Jack O’Neill.

“J-Jack?”

“Yep, none other. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Jack was grinning like a fool.

“Good timing.” Daniel leaned into his friend’s shoulder and willed his legs to move.

Daniel sagged suddenly and Jack hauled him up, muttering, “Whoa, okay, need help here.”  

Mirel watched the exchange, and moving quickly, insinuated herself between the general and Daniel. “Please, allow me to help you.”

“And you are?” Jack asked, as Teal’c arrived and hefted the unconscious man onto his shoulder.

“I am Mirel of the Tok’ra.”

“Ah yes, Jacob has told us all about you. Listen, I have to know. Did Yu… you know?” Jack winced and pointed to the back of his neck.

“No, General, Yu did not take Doctor Jackson as a host. I made quite sure of that.”

“Fine. Okay people, move out.”

~o0o~

Words failed Tang. Looking down the length of the corridor he sighed, shoulders slumped, at the scene. Sections of the palace had been blasted away; precious murals and art works obliterated, and four of Lord Yu’s personal guard lay dead. Stepping over broken timber beams and shards of plaster, he came across the body of XunMei, lying broken amongst the dusty debris. Her face was a picture of surprise and pain, even in death. Tang felt no sense of loss for the girl, her traitorous collaboration with the off worlders added to his very public shame.

With Doctor Jackson’s rescue by his companions, and the loss of most of his personal guard and his physician, Lord Yu returned to his ship, the TianTangYuan whisking him away before Tang could plead for his leniency. More Jaffa were on their way. Of that Tang was very sure. Promising that a new ruler for the planet would be found in short order; Yu left Tang’s dreams totally shattered when he promoted him to the position of overseer of the new Naqadah mining operation. A position Tang felt sure he was not going to enjoy.

~o0o~

Slamming his eyes closed to block out the harsh glare from the infirmary lights, Daniel moaned softly and turned on to his side. Head pounding in time with his heart, the fading threads of a nightmare played havoc with his nerves as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

“You okay there?”

Startled, Daniel flinched, the IV in his left arm pulling taut as he turned abruptly onto his other side. “Headache,” he croaked, voice thick with the remnants of sleep and exhaustion.

“Want me to get the doc for you?”

Daniel coughed lightly and shook his head, reaching out a shaky hand towards the glass of water on the nightstand next to the infirmary bed.

“Here.” Snagging the glass, Jack pressed it into his hands. “Can you manage?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel downed the water faster than he knew he should have, his parched throat demanding more than his abused stomach could handle.

“Aht! Not so fast, you’ll only-” Jack took a step back but he was too slow, his BDU shirt receiving the last dregs of Daniel’s thirst. “Right…throw it back up.”

Running one hand across his mouth, Daniel looked down at his trembling hand and made a fist. “Sorry,” he murmured, shoving his hand under the blanket.

“It’ll stop soon; it’s just the drugs leaving your system.”

He knew Jack was right. Daniel had been here before and experienced withdrawal and its nasty side effects, but this time it felt more personal. This time the act was deliberate, and aimed solely at him.

“So, those were pretty scary dreams, want to talk about them?” Jack slid back into his chair at Daniel’s bedside pulling his wet shirt away from his chest and frowning. “You don’t have to, but if you want to, I guess I can listen.”

“Nothing to tell.”

“Really? Cause from where I was sitting they looked pretty nasty.”

 _Damn_ , Daniel thought, _how long has he been here?_

“All night.”

“What?”

Leaning back in his chair, Jack tapped his fingers on the hard plastic armrests and looked up at Daniel, head cocked to the side. “That’s what you were thinking. How long have I been here? Well, all night.”

“Oh.”

“So, are you going to be all right with all of this?”

Daniel shrugged and pulled the blankets up high around his shoulders. “I messed up.”

“In what way?”

Closing his eyes to rest them, Daniel let himself drift back over the events. Days of negotiations and political posturing were interwoven with lies he didn’t even recognize. Somewhere along the line he’d lost his edge, his ability to see a situation for what it really was, not what he’d hoped it could be.

“I missed the connection with Yu.” Frustrated, Daniel slammed his head against the pillow, the bed rattling beneath him. “So many things didn’t make sense, seemed wrong, but I kept telling myself it wasn’t the Chinese culture we have on Earth. Not everything is going to be the same.”

Shuffling the chair close, Jack leaned in, elbows on knees, he rested his head in his hands. “It’s a fair point, Daniel.”

“Fair?” Daniel stammered, his voice thick with emotion. “Tell that to XunMei.”

Jack waved a raised finger in the air. “Ah, no, don’t do this to yourself. You weren’t responsible for her.”

“I wasn’t?” Suddenly feeling hot, Daniel kicked away the blankets and made to sit up, the motion making him nauseated. “Sh-She only helped because she believed she was responsible for drugging us in the first place.”

“Was she?”

“No!” Swallowing hard, Daniel winced and rubbed at his temple, his headache now in full swing. “That was Yu, or-or Tang, god… I don’t know!”

“Right! So! Not your fault.”

“If I hadn’t been there, or if I’d worked out the connection with Yu earlier-,”

“You what?” Jack fired back, “Could have prevented this from happening?” Sighing, Jack rubbed his hands on his thighs and looked up at Daniel. “You are not responsible for everything that goes wrong. This habit you have for blaming yourself when the galaxy throws you a curve ball has got to stop. This girl-”

“XunMei,” Daniel said pointedly, “she had a name, Jack.”

“XunMei. Daniel, don’t diminish her death by assuming guilt for it. The Jaffa killed her. She died fighting for her own freedom just as much as yours.”

Daniel rubbed at his eyes and dragged in a deep breath. Somewhere in his exhausted mind he knew Jack was right. He didn’t have a crystal ball, couldn’t see trouble every time it stared them in the face. Still XunMei’s loss pained him just as much as all the other losses he’d suffered, and maybe it would do him good to remember that pain for just a while longer.

“Mirel?” He asked, dragging the blankets back up around his waist.

“Jacob came and took her back to Tok’ra-ville, wherever that is now. Apparently they’ll tell us when they’ve finished decorating the place.”

“They moved again?”

“Yep, couldn’t be sure if their operative had been compromised.”

“No, I guess not.” Body weary with fatigue, Daniel settled back into his pillows. “How did we get back?” he asked. “I remember running from the Jaffa and XunMei…” Voice trailing off, Daniel closed his eyes again, the memory of her body, her dull, lifeless eyes staring out at nothing, chilling him.

“Your Tok’ra friend left Yu a present before she ringed down.”

“She did?”

“She did. Placed a virus in the computer on Yu’s Mothership - weapons, communications, propulsion, took out pretty much everything. I personally would have blown it to hell, but, eh!”

“Can’t say I don’t agree.”

“Anyway, Teal’c carried you back to the gate and the rest of us dealt with what little resistance we met along the way. All fuss and very little bother really.” Jack rested his elbows on the chair, and with his fingers laced, he tapped at his chin. “You have to know… Yu placed a bounty for your capture.”

A brief flicker of surprise crossed Daniel’s face before he steeled his emotions. “Do I want to know how much?”

“Well above what the System Lords were asking, and right now, that makes you hot property.”

“He wanted me as a host,” Daniel whispered, fear gnawing at his senses as he struggled to maintain his composure. “Mirel said he was after information on ascension he believed I had buried in my subconscious.”

“We know, Daniel,” Jack agreed. “Jacob and Selmak told us as soon as they could, not quick enough though. We got lucky this time with the Tok’ra having one of their own on the inside.”

“I’m not going to going to let this stop me going off world, Jack.”

“I know,” Jack replied, his features schooled to impassiveness. “We’ll just have to take more precautions. Now we know what Yu wants, we’ll be more prepared in the field.”

“You know that still might not work.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking locator chip,” Jack countered with a broad smile.

“You want to tag me?” Daniel quipped.

“Carter’s working on it as we speak.”

“She is?”

“Yeahsureyabetcha.” Standing up and shaking his legs, Jack leaned across and clamped a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Get some rest, buddy. When you’re back on your feet, we’ll discuss our other little problem.”

“Problem?” Daniel asked, curiosity tinging his voice.

“Anubis,” Jack replied, rolling his eyes skyward as he turned to leave. “I was sure we froze his snaky ass!”

 

The End

 


End file.
